Correspondance
by MacHellia
Summary: Sameen avait passé beaucoup de temps au sein de la base souterraine après que sa couverture fut percée à jour. Elle savait que sa situation était précaire, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir à beaucoup de choses, beaucoup trop de choses pour une sociopathe. A présent que la Machine ne peut plus la protéger, Root est à son tour confinée dans la base.
1. Chapitre 1: Une bouteille à la mer

**Correspondance**

 _ **Sameen avait passé beaucoup de temps au sein de la base souterraine lorsque sa couverture fut percée à jour. Elle savait que sa situation était précaire, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir à beaucoup de choses, beaucoup trop de choses pour une sociopathe. A présent que la Machine ne peut plus la protéger, Root est à son tour confinée dans la base.**_

 **Chapitre 1 : Une bouteille à la mer**

Cela faisait presque huit mois depuis les événements de la bourse et la disparition de Sameen. Huit longs mois, c'était plus que suffisant à Root pour avoir imaginé les pires scénarios. Évidemment, elle les gardait pour elle. Inutile d'inquiéter les garçons, ils étaient de toutes manières aussi impuissants qu'elle. Bien qu'incapable de retrouver Sameen malgré ses efforts, l'interface espérait toujours une fin heureuse. Un jour peut-être, non il n'y avait de peut-être qui tienne : elle récupérerait bientôt Shaw.

La Machine était en cours de restauration depuis plusieurs semaines à présent. Root mettait tout son énergie à la réparer au plus vite. Elle emménagea au QG et consacra ses jours et ses nuits à la restauration de sa Déesse. Son plan était simple.

 **Etape 1 : sauver la Machine.**

Elle avait contraint la Machine à l'aider pour secourir Shaw de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Root n'avait certes jamais été aussi proche de l'ancienne espionne, mais sa tentative s'avéra toutefois vaine. Qui plus est, elle avait entraîné Harold dans cette mission désespérée. Au final, les deux informaticiens se firent capturer et la Machine se sacrifia pour les sauver. Par chance, ils avaient réussi à sauvegarder en partie le code source de la Machine.

 **Etape 2 : rétablir la Machine**

Avec du temps et des moyens, ils pourraient relancer la Machine, ou enfin une nouvelle version de l'intelligence artificielle. Cependant, leurs moyens aussi bien technologiques qu'humains étaient limités. Elle n'avait pas le luxe de patienter encore des mois. L'étape 2 mettait sa patience à rude épreuve. Elle avait impérativement besoin de la Machine pour passer aux étapes suivantes.

 **Etape 3 : Localiser Sameen**

Elle avait essayé de retrouver la trace du transfert de la jeune femme par ses propres moyens. Cependant Samaritain ne laissait aucune piste, aucun indice auquel se raccrocher. Seule la Machine avait les ressources nécessaires pour s'opposer à l'intelligence artificielle rivale. Plus que jamais, Root comptait sur sa Déesse afin de retrouver son amie.

 **Etape 4 : Sauvetage héroïque**

Une fois Shaw localisée par la Machine, Root irait la récupérer. Elle éliminerait toutes personnes qui l'en empêcheraient. Inutile de préciser, que l'ex-tueuse à gages ne comptait pas viser les genoux pour l'occasion. Elle ramènerait Sameen dans un endroit sûr, le plus loin possible de Samaritain.

 **Etape 5 : Retrouvailles émouvantes**

Elle lui octroierait alors son plus beau sourire et une remarque aussi lascive que spirituelle. Sameen alors soupirerait et lèverait les yeux au ciel comme elle le faisait si souvent. Root en profiterait pour la prendre dans ses bras et qui sait peut-être même l'embrasser.

 **Etape 6 : Destruction totale de Samaritain**

Une fois sa sociopathe préférée en sécurité, chaque circuit, puce de cette maudite intelligence artificielle seraient pulvérisés. Geer, Ballard et tous ceux qui avaient blessé Sam seraient abattu. Elle entreprendrait une véritable chasse. Sa liste de cibles n'était pas exhaustive pour l'instant.

 **Etape 7 : Vacances bien méritées**

Une fois le super ordinateur détruit, elle prendrait un repos bien mérité. Elle laisserait Shaw choisir le lieu. Après être restée si longtemps enfermée, son amie voudrait certainement voyager. La connaissant elle choisirait la mer et le soleil.

C'était son plan, le plan idéal, presque utopique certain dirait. Root savait pertinemment qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'ils remporteraient la victoire sans dommage, qu'ils survivraient tous à cette guerre. Il était en effet peu probable que la hackeuse retrouverait Shaw, que cette dernière serait vivante, indemne après une si longue captivité…

 **Il n'y avait cependant pas d'autre plan pour le moment, alors elle pouvait bien imaginer ce qu'elle voulait. Un peu d'optimisme ne lui ferait pas de mal.**

Pour l'instant elle était à l'étape 2. Avec l'aide d'Harold, elle essayait de restaurer la Machine à partir du fragment de code sauvegardé. Même si Finch était très souvent présent au QG, il devait aussi veiller à préserver sa couverture de professeur. Root, quant à elle n'avait plus d'identité à maintenir. L'interface n'avait pas le choix, elle ne pouvait pas sortir à présent que La Machine ne lui fournissait plus de nouvelles identités. Elle commençait une nouvelle période de captivité volontaire. Au moins cette fois, Harold ne l'avait pas mis à l'asile, ou dans une cage de Faraday. Dans sa nouvelle prison, la voix de sa Déesse lui manquait plus que jamais.

Elle avait commencé à installer un petit coin à elle dans l'austère base d'Harold. Pendant que ses algorithmes et ses tests sur la Machine tournaient, Root essayait de s'occuper en rangeant un peu la base. A cette occasion, elle tomba sur un carton caché dans un coin. Un carton qui portait le nom de Sameen. Root ne s'y attendait pas. Heureusement qu'elle était seule, elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'Harold ne la voit ainsi trembler à la vue d'une simple boite.

Elle resta immobile quelques minutes devant cette boite avant de l'ouvrir. A la manière militaire dont le carton était organisé, Root n'avait aucun doute, c'était l'œuvre de Sameen. Elle déballa lentement les affaires. Il y avait d'abord plusieurs tenues, noires évidemment. Elle y découvrit aussi la médaille qu'un numéro avait confiée à l'ancienne espionne. Il y avait aussi une photo de ses parents. Sameen souriait sur ce cliché, elle avait l'air tout simplement heureuse.

L'interface y découvrit aussi une veille trousse de médecin, qui contenait de multiples instruments chirurgicaux. Root sourit en examinant chaque scalpel. Shaw était sans doute plus sentimentale qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Sous la trousse, Root découvrit une boite à chaussures qui portait son nom. Un large sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'elle contemplait la boite sans l'ouvrir. Laissant libre cours à son imagination, elle resta près d'une demi-heure à examiner cette boite.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de succomber aux flots de larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Elle posa finalement la boite sur le côté et examina le reste des affaires. Il y avait un couteau parfaitement aiguisé, une excellente bouteille de whisky et des barres de chocolat en profusion. Aucun doute, c'était un carton signé Shaw.

Elle replaça toutes les affaires avec délicatesse à l'exception de la boite. Puis elle déposa cette dernière sur sa couchette prés de son oreiller. Cette boite à chaussure l'intriguait au plus haut point. Etant donné son poids, elle ne contenait pas quelque chose de lourd. Root la secoua légèrement et écouta, il y avait bien un objet à l'intérieur.

Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Shaw avait-elle prévu de lui faire un cadeau ? Elle imaginait bien la scène, Sameen aurait eu les joues en feu en lui offrant. Elle aurait été littéralement à croquer. Cependant Sam lui aurait fait un emballage dans ce cas. Non, un joli emballage après réflexion n'était pas le genre de Shaw. Pourquoi marquer son nom sur la boite ? Peut-être y avait-il aussi un message, une carte ? Était-ce une bouteille à la mer version Shaw ? Une sorte de testament ? C'était un peu glauque, mais cela ressemblait plus à Sameen.

Non, il ne pouvait s'agir d'un simple message, il y avait un objet dans cette mystérieuse boite. Peut-être Root se faisait-elle tout simplement un film ? Peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien pour elle dans cette boite. Et si c'était juste une blague ? Peu probable, Shaw était certes une sociopathe mais elle n'était pas cruelle.

Sam n'avait gardé dans ce carton que ce qu'elle aimait : une photo des parents, la médaille de la gamine, ses tenues préférés, sa trousse de médecin, son couteau fétiche, une bouteille de son alcool favori, ses maudits biscuits au chocolat et … un boite au nom de Root.

L'interface se sentit soudainement fière de figurer sur la courte liste de ce que Sameen appréciait. C'était un fabuleux exploit si on repensait à leurs rapports au début de leur relation. Cette boite était peut-être la dernière surprise, le dernier mot que la petite brune lui réservait … l'ultime message. Sameen n'avait jamais été particulièrement loquace, lui aurait-elle réellement laissé un mot ? Et si oui, quel genre de lettre avait-elle écrite ?

Il lui fallut encore une dizaine de minutes pour se décider à ouvrir cette fameuse boite. Root sourit à la vue du contenu. La boite renfermait un taser, plus exactement le taser qu'elle avait utilisé à leur première mission commune. A vrai dire, il s'agissait du taser de leur première rencontre. C'était l'arme qu'elle avait utilisée pour la paralyser, avant de la menacer d'un fer à repasser brûlant. Root pensait l'avoir perdue. Sameen était décidément bien plus nostalgique qu'elle ne le croyait.

Sous le fameux taser, une enveloppe à son nom avait été déposée. L'écriture était fine et élégante. L'enveloppe n'était pas fermée. Root posa l'arme électrique sur son lit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et saisit d'une main tremblante l'enveloppe. Sameen lui avait bel et bien rédigé une lettre. Elle n'avait pas intérêt d'avoir écrit une lettre d'adieu. Root devait–elle vraiment la lire ?

Elle finit par ouvrir délicatement l'enveloppe et sortit une feuille de papier pliée en trois. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'enveloppe. Root la fit pivoter doucement, et un fin collier plaqué en argent lui tomba dans la main. C'était les plaques militaires de Sameen. Elle ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes, sa main serra machinalement la parure argentée et l'interface vociféra :

 _« Bordel ! Sameen, tu n'étais pas censée faire ce genre de choses ! »_

Elle ne voulait décidément plus lire cette lettre. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Il lui fallut encore une dizaine de minutes pour retrouver son calme. Elle allait donner une leçon à Sameen. Elle passa le collier autour de son cou, serra les plaques et proclama d'une voix bien plus aiguë qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

 _« Sameen, je vais venir te rendre tes maudites plaques, alors accroche-toi ! »_

* * *

 _Petit chapitre introductif._

 _On peut facilement imaginer plusieurs styles de lettres, des suggestions?_

 _Je vous en proposerai une la semaine prochaine._


	2. Chapitre 2: La lettre de Sameen

_**Chapitre 2 : La lettre de Sameen**_

 _Root,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu as une fois de plus, pénétré sans invitation dans mon espace personnel. C'est une mauvaise manie qui m'a longtemps exaspérée. Cette fois, cependant, exceptionnellement, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur._

 _Au moment où je t'écris, je suis consignée à la base depuis de nombreuses semaines, depuis que Samaritain a percé à jour ma couverture. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à beaucoup de choses, sans doute bien trop de choses. J'ai conscience que la situation ne risque pas de s'améliorer. Alors que je suis coincée ici, tu es toujours en première ligne dans cette lutte_ _impitoyable_ _._

 _Si tu lis ces quelques mots, c'est que je n'aurais pas accepté plus longtemps de devoir rester une simple spectatrice pendant que tu risquais ta vie là-bas, dehors. Et que je ne serais sans doute pas revenue de ma dernière mission._

 _J_ _e te connais, arrête de culpabiliser. Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui a bien pu m'arriver. J'aurais fait mon choix, sachant pertinemment dans quoi je m'étais lancée. Je n'aurais aucun regret et si c'était à refaire je le referai à nouveau._

 _Efface moi ce sourire en coin et n'entreprends pas de mission vengeresse ! Tu dois me promettre de rester en vie pour continuer le combat !_

 _Ne t'attends pas à une grande déclaration dans cette lettre. C_ _e n'est pas mon genre_ _. J'ai longtemps hésité à rédiger ce message._ _À_ _croire que ta_ _dinguerie_ _est contagieuse : me voilà en train d'écrire ce que je n'ai jamais osé avouer._ _Cette force insensée qui me pousse vers toi, reste pour moi un insondable mystère._ _Je ne suis pas douée pour les mots et encore moins pour exprimer mes sentiments._

 _Tu as éveillé quelque chose de nouveau en moi, d'insoupçonné, de dangereux, voir de dévastateur mais, aussi je l'avoue, quelque chose de puissant et de...c'est idiot à dire mais... de magnifique. Et dire qu'au départ, je ne te supportais vraiment pas !_

 _Il y a longtemps j'ai emprunté un livre à Harold, un passage m'a marqué. On pourrait le résumer ainsi :_

 _C'est impossible, hurlait la Fierté._

 _C'est risqué, objectait l'Expérience._

 _C'est sans issue, avertissait la Raison._

 _Mais essayons, murmura le Cœur._

 _Tu es_ _impossible, risquée, sans issue et pourtant j'ignore ce qui aurait pu se passer entre nous si les circonstances avaient été différentes._

 _Ce n'est sans doute pas les mots que tu souhaiterais lire._ _Mais sache que tu es mon seul regret, à supposer qu'une personne comme moi puisse en avoir. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu es le risque_ _que j'aurais voulu prendre_ _... le seul auquel j'aspire._

 _Sameen._

* * *

Merci à Mélicerte pour sa relecture et ses commentaires !

Ce chapitre était un exercice un plus difficile que le précédent. Comment faire écrire une lettre, livrer une introspection par notre petite sociopathe tout en restant crédible ?

Au prochain chapitre la réaction de Root !

Ps : la référence littéraire vient de William Arthur Ward. Je trouve qu'elle allait bien à Shaw.


	3. Chapitre 3: Lecture tourmentée

**Chapitre 3 : Lecture tourmentée**

L'écriture de Shaw était fluide, sans hésitation ou rature. Root sourit à la première remarque de son amie disparue. Envahir l'espace personnel de Shaw, et en sortir vivante était tout un art. L'interface poursuivit sa lecture avec attention. Sameen lui avait écrit alors qu'elle était coincée dans la station, au QG. Root savait que l'ancienne espionne avait mal supporté cette situation. Shaw aimait être au cœur de l'action, elle avait vécu cette mise à l'écart comme une véritable punition.

Root avait bien essayé de la distraire, en multipliant ses visites au QG. Pour occuper son amie, elle lui avait demandé des cours de combats rapprochés. Ces cours particuliers avaient été l'occasion de se rapprocher de l'ancienne espionne, un subterfuge grossier mais efficace. Shaw avait dû en être parfaitement consciente, mais elle avait toutefois pris un malin plaisir à la projeter au sol et à l'immobiliser de multiples façons. Pas une fois, l'interface n'avait remporté l'un de leurs combats et ce même en rusant. Root en avait fait l'amère expérience : les cours de close-combat de la petite brune avaient été bien plus dangereux qu'aucune mission contre Samaritain ne le serait jamais. Risqués certes, mais c'était aussi une source de fabuleux souvenirs !

Bien entendu, Root s'était mise en tête de récupérer Shaw et de se venger de tous ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal. Sameen avait été hypocrite sur ce paragraphe : si les rôles avaient été inversés, l'ancienne espionne aurait fait pareil, ses réactions auraient même été bien plus extrêmes que celles de la hackeuse. La modération n'avait jamais été le fort de la sociopathe. Shaw méritait un bon coup de taser pour lui tenir de tels propos !

La suite de la lettre ressemblait parfaitement à Sameen. Cette dernière était toujours mal à l'aise pour définir, exprimer et formuler ce qu'elle ressentait. Écrire ces quelques lignes avait dû lui demander un énorme effort et un courage exceptionnel. Root se demandait combien de temps son amie avait mis pour rédiger ce message, combien de brouillons il y avait eu. Elle imaginait parfaitement la petite brune assise au bureau de longues heures, essayant de trouver les mots justes. L'interface était sincèrement touchée par cette attention inattendue.

Faute de trouver ses propres mots, Sameen avait glissé une petite référence littéraire empruntée à Ward. Elle avait bien choisi le passage. Après réflexion, Finch n'avait pas dû lui prêter ce livre sans arrière-pensée. Sous l'influence d'Harold et de la hackeuse, l'ancienne combattante froide et solitaire était devenue de plus en plus ouverte. Root comprenait ce que Shaw voulait dire. Cependant pour elle, leur histoire n'était ni impossible juste une évidence, ni risquée à la rigueur épique, ni sans issue simplement inéluctable. Si Sameen prétendait ignorer ce qui se serait passer dans d'autres circonstances, Root quant à elle le savait parfaitement.

La hackeuse relut plusieurs fois le dernier paragraphe. Ce n'était pas un « _je t'aime »_ en bonne et due forme, pourtant ces quelques lignes avaient fait chavirer le cœur de Root. Cette déclaration n'avait rien de formelle, mais c'était tout ce que Sameen pouvait lui donner. Et l'interface n'en avait jamais tant espéré.

À la fin de sa première lecture, elle vit que l'une de ses larmes était tombée sur la lettre. Root prit sur elle afin de maîtriser ses émotions. Elle avait plusieurs fois relu la lettre et la connaissait par cœur à présent. Pour un dernier message, Sameen avait fort.

Les jours qui suivirent Root fut beaucoup plus mélancolique qu'à l'ordinaire. Harold s'en inquiéta, mais la hackeuse éluda la question. Elle ne parla, ni à l'ingénieur, ni à son homme de main, de la lettre de Shaw. Elle voulait la garder pour elle seule. Cette dernière resta pendant longtemps sous son oreiller. A chacune des nuits au cours de laquelle le sommeil la fuyait, elle relisait la lettre.

Elle décida au bout d'une semaine de rédiger une réponse et une fois celle-ci écrite elle la glisserait dans le carton de Sameen. Elle déposerait sa lettre en évidence au-dessus des piles de vêtements. Root prit plusieurs jours pour l'écrire, cherchant les mots justes, reformulant ses phrases, espérant que, peut-être un jour, Sameen serait libérée ou s'évaderait ! Ce jour-là, rien ne garantissait que Root fût présente pour l'accueillir. La guerre contre Samaritain était implacable. Mais, si Shaw avait pris la peine de lui laisser un message, Root pouvait bien lui écrire elle aussi quelques mots.

* * *

 _Merci à Mélicerte pour sa relecture!_

 _Le prochain chapitre est naturellement la réponse de Root._


	4. Chapitre 4 : La lettre de Root

_**Chapitre 4 : La Lettre de Root**_

 _Mon Cœur,_

 _Si tu lis ces mots, c'est que j'ai effectivement une fois de plus, pénétré dans ton espace personnel sans invitation. J'ai lu ta lettre et récupéré tes plaques. J'espère pouvoir te les rendre bientôt._

 _Je suis extrêmement touchée et honorée de me retrouver dans le carton des choses que tu aimes. Tu occupes toi même la première place de ma liste. Je te réponds à présent mais je souhaite sincèrement que tu n'auras jamais à lire ces quelques mots. Je préférerais mille fois te les énoncer à vive voix pour voir ton charmant visage s'empourprer._

 _Tu n'es pas revenue de mission, Sameen. Tu n'es pas morte, mais portée disparue, inaccessible, aux mains de Samaritain. J'espère toujours ton retour._

 _Tu t'es sacrifiée pour nous sauver, pour me sauver et accessoirement ton baiser avait un goût indéniable d'inachevé. Tu as finalement eu le dernier mot !_

 _Voilà presque un an que tu as disparu. Je n'ai eu de cesse de te rechercher... en vain. On dirait que tu as remporté cette ultime partie de cache-cache. Tu as gagné, je t'ai perdue. On dit souvent loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Quel proverbe mensonger ! Malgré la cruelle distance qui nous sépare, je ne pense qu'à toi, mon cœur !_

 _J'ai pourchassé Samaritain, abattu celle qui t'avait enlevée. J'ai continué la lutte sans toi, mais en ton nom. Jamais, je n'ai été aussi frustrée qu'en écrivant ces mots._

 _Si tu lis ces quelques lignes, c'est que tu as finalement pu échapper à Samaritain, et que je n'aurais plus été là afin de te serrer dans mes bras lors de nos grandes retrouvailles._ _À défaut d'embrassades Sameen, je t'écris donc cette lettre. Ne crois pas que je puisse t'oublier, mon cœur peut bien cesser de battre mais jamais de te chérir._

 _Non, je t'interdis de lever les yeux au ciel !_

 _Et oui, même ton éternelle exaspération me manque._

 _Je peux t'assurer que tu n'aurais pas échappé à un gros câlin, je t'aurais aussi volé un tendre et passionné baiser, même plusieurs soyons réalistes._

 _Je sais que tu aurais adoré, bien que tu ne l'aurais toutefois jamais avoué. Ce n'est pas important Sameen. Tes actes, tes attentions, tes gestes, tes silences, ton sourire, et ton regard ont toujours été plus éloquents que tes mots. J'aurais tellement aimé te retrouver, te revoir ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois._

 _Ta lettre était parfaite mon cœur. Tu me fais toujours sourire, même si aujourd'hui tu es la raison pour laquelle je pleure. Nous sommes vraiment faites l'une pour l'autre. Je suis sûre que dans une autre dimension on passerait le reste de notre vie ensemble. Tu es mon incroyable, inestimable et fabuleux rêve._

 _Je t'aime, mais ça tu le savais déjà._

 _Prend soin de toi._

 _Root._

 _PS : Remarque mon cœur, que j'ai eu la bonté de ne pas toucher à la bouteille de whisky du carton ni à tes gâteaux._

* * *

 _Merci à Mélicerte pour sa relecture.  
_

 _Il y aura peut être un chapitre 5 mais j'attends d'avoir vu la fin de la dernière saison pour l'écrire._


End file.
